


Hump You Sweetly

by dancinbutterfly



Series: Of Sharks And Men [2]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gentle Sex, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Riding, Soft King Shark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: John and King go from a holiday hook-up to something a bit more complicated. It starts with 1 text and yet another business trip.(Takes place after All The Beautiful and New and before Let Love Leave Marks)
Relationships: John Constantine/King Shark, John Constantine/Nanaue Sha'ark, King Shark/John Constantine
Series: Of Sharks And Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742329
Comments: 37
Kudos: 258





	Hump You Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kc_bex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc_bex/gifts).



> I've written the most works for this pairing on AO3, huh? How about that? Fucking what the fuck. Just throw me in the garbage can already. Once again - we are dealing with a Harley Quinn!King Shark personality with Apokolips War!King sexy energy. Enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you so much to EVERYONE who gave me a review. I only wrote more of this because you left comments, I cannot stress how much I'm not kidding. Thank you.
> 
> Title from Fuck Her Gently by Tenacious D

When John gets back to the mainland, beautifully sore in all the right ways with some artistic scabs in interesting places, a text in his phone from a Gotham area code. It reads: Hit me up anytime 🤴🦈

John thinks about deleting it. He tries to. He almost does a few times before he remembers he’s a bloody weak bastard and screencaps the damn thing like he’s been dying to and saves King Shark’s number in his contacts as 👑🍆🍆 because too many fucking people have access to his phone and just, no, he doesn’t need a Lance or, god forbid, a Bat brat asking questions about his hookup. Literal Hell would be better, at least he has friends in management there.

He shouldn’t reply. But he does. He sticks to pure filth, reminiscence of there night in Maui but King replies with a good-natured promises of more of John ever came to Gotham.

He shouldn’t go. It is a terribly bad idea to see King Shark again, no matter how badly he wants to, or how often they sext. He should not go see him, even though he brings himself off to the dickpic of that luscious double cock that no fingers or toy can replicate stretching his lips open or pressing heavy in his arse against his prostate.

But work brings him to the eastern Seaboard’s shittiest hellhole. Demons. Because why not? Gotham’s terrible, so of course it’s demons. He hates bloody possessions. Messy business, often ugly and unpleasant with unhappy endings. He manages to get everyone out alive but the poor man is irrevocably traumatized and his family is broken and John does not want to drink alone in the most crime riddled city in America after what he just did.

That’s why he finds himself in King Shark’s apartment. He went over for a drink. It wasn’t because he hadn’t been able to stop dreaming about, fantasizing about, thinking about the the vacation hook-up he had months ago. He’s not that maudlin.

King Shark is lovely company, open and friendly, bloody nice, and he knows how to treat a guest right, and they have have a drink. There’s pizza. They watch a silly movie on Netflix with animated appliances and they debate the horror of object sapience sprawled on King’s objectively tremendous couch. It’s the sort of good mundane time John doesn’t get to have often, between all the eldritch magic and spooky drudgery he’s consumed with so much of his life. It unties knots in him he didn’t even realize were there until they came loose and he’s laughing up at the ceiling fan so hard he’s crying.

John doesn’t know exactly how he gets from there to riding both his cocks while all eight feet and two thousand pounds of muscle lay spread out below him.

Well, that’s not true. Which, isn’t out of character for him, he’s a con man and a liar and a truly capital obfuscator. King had smiled at him and said he’d missed him since Hawai’i and John’s breath had caught in rib cage, like a stocking on barbed wire, and he’d had to kiss him, hadn’t he? So now he sits atop and astride King’s leviathan dicks, fucking himself back and forth with his hands anchored on the mountains and valleys of King’s pecs while his abs flex seismically. From this vantage point the view of his killer jaw clenching, as he chants “John, baby, yeah,” over and over is a wonder to behold.

And the stretch is just so much, like his insides are being rearranged to make room for King, not just in his arse but in between his ribs and at the back of his throat and behind his eyes. John does his best to keep his hands planted on the skin of King’s belly which undulates under his palms like the surface of the ocean in a storm. John enjoys watching him, the grey-blue of his skin is beautiful in shade and in its alienness.

John comes first because he is just a man and getting turnt out like a two quid whore makes him fire off a load the likes of which he hasn’t shot since he was about fifteen. Once he’s limp, sprawled forward across that landscape of a chest, he lets King use him to take his pleasure. He’s gentle with him unrelenting as he takes what’s offered until John’s arsehole is a soft, quivering gape.

And the praise, Jesus bloody fuck, falls like rain from that deadly mouth. “So good for me,” King Shark practically purrs, petting the globes of his cheeks apart as he fucks up into him with the same steady rhythm of waves pounding on the shore. "You’re so beautiful, baby. Giving it up. That’s it.” John whines but King is unrelenting, beating at John with his words and his cocks, taking him to pieces with all of it. “Fuck baby, look at you taking all of me inside so well, like it’s easy. You’re so gorgeous, John, best I ever had, and you’re all mine, sweetheart, mine. Thank you.”

That hits so good that if John were a younger man it’d be enough to get him going again. Instead it just lulls him into pliancy that’s almost as liquid as the come King fills him with, heating him up because sharks may be cold-blooded but the man underneath him is hot and John melts into him, sprawled over that firm body and still impaled.

Truly, it would be so easy to get used to this, John thinks, and hello, danger, how are you? John rubs his face against one bulging pectoral and willfully ignores the thought.

“You should stay the night,” King says into the afterglow, claws combing through his sweat-sticky hair, pushing his fringe out of his eyes and off his forehead. “There’s a little bistro a block away that does a great brunch. Their lox are absolutely delightful.”

John has work. He should say no. But the gentle scrape of King’s claws on his scalp feels so good and he is a bit peckish and most brunches offer decent cocktails. The best offer bottomless mimosas and John is a bottomless bottom after nights like this.

”I can make time for brunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about fictional characters with me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9C).


End file.
